Passions: Through the Television
by LongLostLove
Summary: It's a funky little fic that's based on a dream I had once. After I awoke from this dream I thought to myself, "If I was in the Passions world...I'd know everybodys secrets..."
1. Chapter 1

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 1)  
  
It was pretty much a normal day for me up until I watched Passions. I mean, I set my VCR in the morning, went to school, came home to watch my favorite TV show, Passions.   
  
But then, something happened. Something totally unreal.   
  
It was a Friday episode. You know, cliff-hanger day. And so I sat down with a can of soda in front of my TV and watched Passions. A totally normal Friday afternoon.   
  
My can of soda sat on a side table, neglected. So I as I watched the last few mintutes I opened the can of soda. Right before taking my first sip of the pop I said without thinking, "I wish it were real."   
  
That's when it happened. Within the blink of an eye it happened.   
  
The next thing I knew I was standing in an airport waiting area. The can of soda from my hand was not longer a can of soda. Instead I held in my hand a suitcase. A large travel suitcase.   
  
I blinked a few times to make sure I was actually seeing this. I carefully walked over to the front desk and asked the lady behide the desk, "W-Where am I?"   
  
The woman eyed me funny and answered, "The Harmony Airport. Are you okay?"  
  
"Harmony?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.  
  
"Yes." The woman said. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, fine..." I said as I walked over to the big window. My thoughts were racing as I thought, 'This looks exactly like the airport where Theresa almost left Harmony forever for...Austraila was it?' then I put my hand on the big, glass window and thought, 'It was right here where Ethan rested his forehead and put his hands and prayed for Theresa to return to him. Then he opened his eyes and saw Theresa in an airplane.'   
  
I couldn't believe it. But what was I doing here? None of it was suppose to be real in the first place. So I went back to the front desk and asked the woman, "Okay, this is going to sound crazy but," I smiled, "Do you know what I am doing here?"   
  
The lady just glared at me and then said, "Oh I see. Having one of those funny moments?"  
  
"Um-yeah I guess you could say that." I said.  
  
The woman still didn't answer me. I just thought, 'This is a dream of course so I'll just walk around and have some fun until I wake up.'  
  
So I thought, 'Well, who am I?' Since my life is totally different maybe my name is too. So I looked at the tag on my suitcase and it read, "Christy Willson"   
  
'There are no Willson's in Harmony...' So I decided to go through my suitcase somewhere to see if I had any money or anything.   
  
I rested my suitcase on the airport seat and unzipped the zipper. The first thing I saw was a black leather bag. I opened it and inside was money. Where ever I came from I was pretty loaded.   
  
Other than that there was clothes and things. Then I saw something else. A laptop computer. It was the clear blue kind that I had always wanted. "Cool." I said aloud. Then I thought, 'Well, if this is a dream I might as well have some fun.'   
  
So I zipped up my suitcase and walked out.   
  
As I looked out on the snow-covered town I saw, well, the town.   
  
It was amazing. It was...was...real.   
  
In totally awe I said to myself, "Harmony..."  
  
*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*  
  
So I found an apartent buliding and it was amazingly easy to get an apartment. I guess everything is different in soap-opera land. I smiled becase I knew that it must me a dream. It did puzzle me how I had yet to see a main charactor from Passions.  
  
So I unpacked in my new apartment. I still stopped and laughed at myself. I had no idea what time it was. So I looked at my watch and it was early morning. How odd.   
  
So after I was done unpacking I sat on the bed and said aloud to myself, "This can't be real. Alright! Wake up now! Come on wake up!" I did everything I could to wake up. Hey, I had homework to do! I didn't have time to sleep! I pinched myself and everything but it was usless.   
  
Then I said to the emtpy apartment, "Alright. So maybe this is a dream or maybe it isn't really a dream." I shook the idea from my mind and said, "But wait..." And idea struck me. "If this is real...then...all of it is real...and since I watch the show...I know everybody's secrets..." I grinned in spite of myself.  
  
So then I walked out and locked the door behide me right after grabbing my winter coat.   
  
So I walked out of the buliding and saw all the people walking by.   
  
I then thought about where Friday's episode left off. Theresa, Ethan, Luis, Sheridan, and Pilar were all at the hospital. Rebecca, Julian, Gwen, and Ivy were all at the Crane Mansion. I had forgotten were Whitney ran off too. Everyone else were at the Bennett's place, from what I could remember anyhow.   
  
So I thought, 'Well where do I go now?' I decided that since it was early morning that Monday's show must be going on now. "Rebecca!" I yelled to myself out loud. She was about to go into Theresa's laptop. But how was I suppose to get into the Crane Mansion?   
  
So I ran over to the Mansion. It was much bigger than it appeared on Passions. I had to think of something quick.   
  
So I ran up and rang the doorbell. Ivy answered the door and I said, "Hi! I am a friend of Theresa's and she asked me to come and get her laptop for her. She said it was in your room."  
  
"Oh yes," Ivy said, "I'll run up and get it for you. Stay right there."   
  
"Okay." I said and I saw Gwen try to stop her but Ivy was already up the stairs. I heard Rebecca and Ivy talking loudly and then Ivy came downstairs with the laptop.   
  
"Here you go." Ivy said and handed me the laptop.   
  
"Thank you." I said and I left before I could hear anything more. I just hoped to myself that I got it in time.   
  
Then I had the problem of what I do with the laptop then. "Argh!" I grunted. Then I thought to myself, "Okay, no one should be at the Lopez-Fitsgareld home right now so, maybe I can get in somehow. Only one way to find out." So then I ran over to the house hoping that no one was there. So I rang the doorbell. No answer. I turned the doorknob hoping that they forgot to lock it in there haste. Bingo. It wasn't locked.   
  
My plan was to run in and set it down and run out. But of course, I had to pause as I looked around. Wow. It was all...real.   
  
So I ran out.   
  
I stood there outside the door and said, "I hope the writers had fun with that." Then I thought, 'Wait...if this really isn't a dream...what am I doing here? Am I a new charactor who is causeing Havic in Harmony?' Then I remembered that people must be watching me almost every moment so I tried to reminded myself not to do anything stupid.   
  
Then, an idea struck me like a bolt of lightening. "The writers..." I said aloud. Then in my mind everything came together. "I need to get home right away!"   
  
I was carefully not to say what I was thinking because I figured that if people were actually watching me then there would be a commerical right there.   
  
When I got to my apartment I got my laptop and went to www.nbci.com/passions to look up the preivews for that week. The previews. I can find out what is going to happen with me-if they really added me to the charactors-and everyone else.   
  
It was then I realized that it most definatly not a dream. It was way to real.   
  
The site was totally different. Instead of going day-by-day, the previews were just one large paragraph. So I logged on and I looked up the previews. They read as follows:  
  
"A new character comes to Harmony stirring up trouble, for the good. Chad and Whitney share a special moment while at the Bennett house with Simone and the others. Kay struggles against Hecuba for her soul. Ethan talks with Julian and Allistair while Theresa goes home in hope that she left her laptop there. Rebecca and Gwen go home to take care of some more planning. Sheridan and Luis spend a special New Years together but, danger lurks in the bushes outside the cottage because someone wants Luis away from Sheridan."   
  
Then I said to myself, "Oh sure, the previews get in depth when I am inside the show!" Then I thought, 'What should I do about the laptop thing?' Then I decided to carry around my laptop. You know, to check back under previews to see if it changes.   
  
So I decided that it would be most fun for me if I became Theresa's friend. It would help me fit in better too. I still couldn't believe that I was taking a dream that seriously. Argh.   
  
*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*  
  
I came up with a plan. A good one in my opinon. But I had to hurry.   
  
I was going to go back to Theresa's and replace my laptop with hers. If I came back and said that we must have switched laptops, then maybe I could make small talk and then next thing you know we are friends. And Whitney was off with Chad and so I could meet her later and fit in with her.   
  
I ran over to Theresa and first peered in the window to see if they were still at the hosptial. It appeared no one was home. I slid in and switched them and slid out.   
  
I had already decided what I would tell Theresa because she would be confused in the first place as to why the laptop was at home. But i had already read in the previews that she was going to come looking for it at home. So I'll just say that I was at the Crane Manison visiting my Aunt who was a maid there when I found out that she was fired.   
  
Confusing I knew it was but it was my only shot. So I waited across the street for Theresa to come home.   
  
When I saw Ethan drop her off and kiss goodbye I started walking over there. After a few good mintutes after Ethan left I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
  
"Hello? May I help you?" Theresa asked sweetly answering the door.  
  
"Yes." I said smiling, "I was at the Crane Manison eariler and I believe we may have switched laptops."   
  
I could tell that Theresa was worried about the proof of Ethan's father and thenI quickly said, "I didn't turn it on so don't worry! I saw your name on the inside of the case. You have the same case as mine."   
  
"Oh!" Theresa said with relief and doing a bad job of hiding it. "Well, come in, what is your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry where are my manners?!" I said. I held out my hand after Theresa shut the door for a hand shake and I replied, "I'm-" It took me a second to remember what my suitcase said, "Christy, Christy Willson. I am new in town."  
  
"Well let me be the first to welcome you." Theresa said shaking her hand, "Do you know anyone here?"  
  
"Yes, actually, that's why I was at the Crane Mansion today." I looked at her and I had no idea what to say about my family so I made something up, "My parents died some time ago and now that i am of age to go out on my own I wanted to see if I could find my aunt. Last I heard she worked for the Cranes. So you see, that's why I was there. But as it turns out that she was let go some time ago so I really don't know what I am doing here in Harmony."  
  
I hoped that that was enough for Theresa to keep talking to me.   
  
"Oh, I see." Theresa said, "So you know no one here?" Theresa said with some concern.   
  
"Well...I know you and...well, you." I smiled.   
  
Thersa laughed and said, "Okay, then."   
  
Then I grinned to myself as I thought of an idea. Theresa loves Ethan so I was sure that she would love talking about him too. Theresa used her hand to put her hair behide her ear and that's when I said, "That's a beautiful ring you have there. Are you pherhaps the Theresa that Ethan is marrying are you?"  
  
Theresa smiled so bright and said, "Yes! How do you know?"   
  
"Well then I guess you should here this..." I started. Theresa was looking very interested in what I was going to say next. "...Julain was talking with Ivy-fighting more like it-about Ethan marrying for love or not."  
  
"Really?!" Theresa said, "Well, why don't you stay and we can talk. I'll tell you about everyone here in town. So then you'll know when you meet them."  
  
I was pretending to look like I was about to say that I should go and that made Theresa say, "Please, hang up your coat and I'll get us some coffee, okay?"  
  
"Well...okay." I said.   
  
Theresa went into the other room. Then I hung up my coat and thought, 'That was way too easy!'   
  
So this is how it went. We chatted girl talk for awhile and then I looked at my watch and it was around lunch.   
  
"Oo! I better go see Ethan for lunch!" Theresa said, "Why don't you come along with me. You new know what's going to happen at the Mansion. Plus then you can meet them. You are going to be here awhile I hope?"  
  
"I am thinking about it." I smiled and said, "If everyone in town is half as nice as you, you can bet that I'll stay!"  
  
We laughed and then I said, "Before we leave can I check my mail on my laptop?"   
  
"Sure go ahead." Theresa said.  
  
What I was really planning on doing was checking on the previews. 'Would they be the same?' I wondered to myself.   
  
It read all the same thing except there was an extra line at the bottom. It read:   
  
"Major Preview of the Week: One of the Crane children return to Harmony and catches the eye of another new comer in Harmony!"   
  
I gasped and said, "I think not!"   
  
Luckily, Theresa didn't seem to hear me.   
  
I thought, 'Great!' I knew exactly what the writers were doing. They were setting me up. Me and this new Crane kid. It was then I wondered what he would look like.   
  
*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*/*^*  
  
When we got to the Crane Mansion a servent asnwered the door and ushered us in. Ethan came to greet Theresa with a hug and me with a handshake. Theresa told Ethan about me and I just smiled and hoped to get a glimpse of the Crane kid.   
  
Then Ethan said, "Well I am glad you're here Theresa. Now you can meet one of my brothers. He has come back from school and is going to stay in Harmony! He is about your age. I little younger." Then Ethan looked a me and said. "About the same age as you Christy." I still was not used to being  
called Christy either. I just wanted to meet the new Crane. "His name is Jacob."   
  
Then Jacob came out and said, "Hey Theresa." And when I saw him and he saw me we both froze. I could not believe my eyes.   
  
"Oh my-" I held my toungue, but when Ethan and Theresa looked at me funny I said, "Oh my...I am hungery. Let's have some lunch." I said covering my real thought up. I could tell that 'Jacob' was totally surprised to see me.  
  
"Oh, Jacob, this a new local in town, Christy. Theresa's new friend." Ethan smiled.   
  
Then Jacob said, "So why don't Christy and me leave you two alone for lunch." 'Jacob' eyed me funny and said, "Shouldn't we?"  
  
Before Theresa or Ethan could talk I said, "Yes, I really should be going."   
  
So my and Jacob split. I was angery that the previews were correct.  
  
'Jacob' was my crush in real life. He is my good friend on 'Earth' the real world outside before I-well, we-got into soap-opera land so called. He just thinks of me of a best friend and not a girlfriend. As far as I knew anyway. I wished that he would tell me he is in love with me just so I could say it back. And now this weird dream as brought me and him here. He wanted to talk.   
  
We went outside before we spoke and then we both looked at each other and said, "What are you doing here?!" At the same time.  
  
"This is one weird dream." Jacob said. "Why are you here *******?" He used my real name where the ******* were.  
  
"Shh!" I hushed him, "I am Christy and you are Jacob. And I am beginning to think that this is not a dream."  
  
I told him all about what happened to me and then he said that it was the same for him except he was holding a bag of chips when it happened.   
  
Then I explained to him about the previews. He was shocked.   
  
Then, after reading the last line, he said, "You realize the writers are setting us up?"   
  
I turned away shyly and said, "Yeah." There was a pause before I said, "Can you believe this?"   
  
"Honestly, no." Then he grinned and said, "I'm glad I finally had something out of the normal happen to me though!"   
  
We laughed.   
  
Then we decided to make it through whatever we were going through, we would have to stick together. Then he asked, "What if we never get out?"  
  
"Then I guess, we have fun here." I said. "Not like we'll miss anything back home anyway."  
  
He smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Then there was another pause before he said, "Well, let's go to the book cafe. Have some lunch and maybe we'll meet Chad and Whitney."  
  
I smiled and said, "Yeah, we can keep Simone out of there way maybe."   
  
"Yeah! Sounds like a plan!" He said.  
  
And little did I know that this was only the beginning of an dangerous, yet fun, adventure.  
  
End of Chapter 1   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 2)  
  
So me and Jacob were walking down the street to the Book cafe. "Can you believe we're really here?" I asked him.  
  
"Well before you showed up I figured it was just a funny dream. But now..."  
Jacob said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"I know!" We walked on. After a moment I asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I am thinking why couldn't I of been transported to a less-corny show." Jacob said. We laughed.   
  
Right before we walked into the Book cafe Jacob tapped my arm and asked, "What do I say?"  
  
I said breifly, "Just shut up and let me do the talking."   
  
"Okay!" Jacob said opening the door for me.   
  
I saw that Chad was working there. I jabbed Jacob in the ribs playfully and said, "Look, there's Chad."  
  
"Ow!" He said.   
  
I walked up and Chad asked, "What what'll you and your boyfriend here have?"  
  
Jacob was just about to say something but then I started first, "He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends. I am new here and Theresa told me about you Chad."  
  
"Oh she did, did she?" Chad asked. "And who are you and your friend?"  
  
"I am Jacob Crane. Ethan's brother." Jacob said.  
  
"Oh, I'm friends with Ethan." Chad and Jacob shook hands, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I am Christy Willson. I am looking for my family. Much like yourself I believe."  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's right." Chad said, "Nice to meet you folks. So what'll you have?"  
  
I looked at Jacob and said, "Two diet cokes please."   
  
Jacob looked at me and said, "How did you know that's what i was going to have?"  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Lets call it a lucky guess."  
  
We took the cokes and went to a back booth. "So what't the plan now?"  
  
"How should I know?" I asked.  
  
"You are the woman." Jacob said smiling.  
  
I gasped and said, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Jacob said. We both broke out laughing.  
  
I got out my laptop from it's bag and logged on to Passions previews.   
  
Jacob leaned over me to see what it said:  
  
"Sheridan and Luis are in danger as a hitman working for Allistair and Julian lurks in the bushes at the cottage. Chad and Whitney share a special moment while at the book cafe. Jacob and Christy grow closer."  
  
We both looked at each other when we read the line about us. We both blushed.   
  
"So lets go!" I said putting away my laptop.   
  
"Go where?" Jacob asked stupidly.  
  
"Duh! Where have you been?! We have to help Sheridan and Luis." I said.  
  
"Oh yes! That's you 'Christy'-" He said Christy sarcasticly, "-trying to save the world!"   
  
"Shut up and let's go!" I said laughing.   
  
**Later, when we got to the cottage**  
  
"Okay, follow me and keep your eyes open for this 'danger'." I told Jacob.  
  
When we started walking low around the cottage Jacob said, "You mean like when a guy has a gun pointing right at us type of danger?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly." I said.  
  
"Well then I found some danger!" Before I could respone he grabbed my arm tightly and said, "Run!"   
  
We heard a gunshot as we ran into the bushes. We saw that the bullet hit a trash can nearby. We stuck around just long enough to see Luis knock the guy out and Sheridan call Sam Bennett.   
  
We ran out onto the dock and then JAcob said, "Wow."  
  
"Wow is right." I replied.  
  
"Jacob! Christy!" We both turned when we heard the voices. It was Ethan and Theresa. "Hey you guys!"  
  
"We were just about to get some skates and go ice skating. Chad, Whitney, Miguel, and Charity are all already down there." Ethan said.  
  
"Why don't you guys come along. It'll be fun!" Theresa said.  
  
"Oh I don't know-" I started.  
  
"Let's go get some skates." Jacob finshed for me.   
  
I stared and him crossly and he just ignored me.   
  
We got the skates and went down to the water.   
  
We sat down to lace up and I tapped Jacob on the shoulder and said, "Look."  
  
I pointed over to Chad and Whitney skating together.   
  
"Aww. Isn't it cute!" Jacob said very sarcasticly.   
  
"I think it's very romantic." I replied.  
  
"You think cheese it romantic!" Jacob said laughing.   
  
"Hey!" I said taking snow and throwing it at him.   
  
He hopped onto the ice and started skating. He held out his hand to me and pulled me up on the ice.  
  
"I can't skate." I said honestly.   
  
He pulled me with his hands and said, "It's a corny soap, you can do anything."   
  
So we started skating around. I could skate. It was pretty amazing.   
  
I looked around and everyone was gone. "Where is everybody?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know." Just then we started hearing music. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" I asked. "You mean that...music?"   
  
"Yeah." The whole talk our eyes never left each other's gaze.   
  
The song was a song neither of us had heard. I could tell it was being sung by Jane French (sings Passions theme song and Sheridan & Luis song, 'I Imagine')   
  
We skated and skated. It was so weird. Then Jacob said, "The previews under-estmated us."  
  
He brushed my hair behide my ear and I said, "Thank goodness."  
  
We kissed. And the rest is history.  
  
~End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 3)  
  
The next day I woke up with a big smile on my face. I could not stop thinking about last night and Jacob.   
  
Then I rememebered about the previews. I got my computer and logged on. The previews read as follows:   
  
"Simone goes out of town to visit her Aunt. Whitney stays in Harmony because of a tennis match, but that is not the only reason she wanted to stay. JAcob and Christy team up to try and take down the Cranes. Luis and Sheridan share a quiet day together as Allistair and Julian plan there next move."   
  
I smiled when I read the line about me and Jacob. But what was I to do about Kay? I would have to as Jacob. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair and teeth. Then I put on a pair of plain blue jeans and a red sweater.   
  
Then I decided to head on down the the book cafe. Jacob might be there. Plus I wanted to see how Chad and Whitney were doing.   
  
When I got there I saw that Whitney and Chad were standing next to each other, holding hands, and Jacob was talking to them.   
  
Jacob turned to see me smiling at him. "Hi there!" I said to everyone.   
  
"Hello." Jacob said smiling at me. As I stood next to him he put an arm around my waste. I put my hand on his shoulder.   
  
Then Chad said, "Uh-you two together or something?"   
  
We smiled at each other and we both said, "Yeah."  
  
Then Whitney said, "Do you guys want to come to my tennis match today? Chad is already coming and so are Theresa and Ethan because Ethan has not let Theresa out of his sight so he is coming too. You two in?"  
  
"Sure. We'll come. When is it?"  
  
"It's at 1:00." Whitney answered.   
  
"Okay, we'll be there." I said.   
  
Jacob and I went and sat in then same booth as the day before.   
  
"So how was a night in the Crane Manison?" I asked.  
  
"The bed was comfy but other than that, it was creepy. I kept thinking about Sheridan and the night she had as a child that caused her to have nightmares." He answered  
  
I gasped in realization. "Oh my gosh! That's it!" I said.   
  
"What? What's it?" Jacob looked in my eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tha-that's what Julian and Allistair are going to use! They could find the tape and somehow use it against Sheridan and Luis and then break them up!" He knew I was right. "We've got to do something."   
  
"I would have to agree with you. But how are we going to get our hands that tape?" Jacob asked.   
  
"I know that it's kept in Eve's desk." Looked up as I realized something, "How about this. You distract her while I sneak in her office and get that tape. Sound good?"  
  
"Good. Let's go." Jacob said, helping me with my coat.   
  
We held hands as we walked out and started toward that hospital.  
  
When we got there we saw Eve was talking with a nurse outside her office. How convenent. After the nurse left, Jacob came up and said. "Excuse me, Dr. Russel? Um-I need to know...."  
  
I didn't pay attiention to what he was saying. I had a mission to complete. I felt so alive at this point. It was so much fun. I was all smiles. So I sneaked into the office and searched and searched.   
  
Then, I found it. It was a small tape, just like shown on the show that day. It was time to be rid of it. But first, I thought it might help us if we listen to it before destroying it. Maybe we could take down the Cranes while we are at it.  
  
As I sneaked out I gave Jacob the tumbs up and we left.   
  
"What happened? Did you get it?" Jacob asked.   
  
Before I answered I tapped him and pointed at Julian, who was walking inside Eve's office. "I guess we got here just in time. Now let's go and see what's on this tape."   
  
We went back to my place because I had a tape player and the Crane Mansion would not be the smartest place to listen to it.   
  
I popped in the tape and listened, "...I killed Martin Fitsgareld!..." It was the same things we heard said on the show. Me and Jacob looked at each other.   
  
"We can't let this tear them apart. If it was just a TV show...but it's not anymore. These are real people we are dealing with." I said. "We've got to do something."  
  
"You're right." Jacob replied, "Sheridan couldn't have killed Martin. She couldn't of."  
  
"She never really remembered stabbing him. She just remembers picking up the letter opener and then seeing it inside of somebody." I said.   
  
"Wait!" Jacob said, standing up, "What about the gazebo?!"   
  
"Huh?" I asked, totally confused.  
  
"Remember when Allistair and Julian were starting to freak when Sheridan was crying in the gazebo? And they said something about taking it apart..." Jacob said, trying to put the peices together.   
  
"I remember." I said.   
  
Then Jacob's face lite up like a lightbulb clicked on. "Come on." He said simply, grabbing my hand.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Time to save the world."   
  
We walked out of the apartment buliding and then I said, "Wait! We've got to think about this. We are getting into something huge here. We have got to think about how it will affect everyone. Ethan and...and...YOU! For crying out loud you're a Crane!"   
  
"Yeah...we've got to figure out exactly what to do." Jacob looked at his watch and said, "But right now we've got a tennis match to go to."   
  
I looked at my watch and said, "Oh! You're right. After the match you'll come to my place and we'll talk all of this out."   
  
"Okay," he said, "Now let's go." He smiled at me and aI smiled back.   
  
Whitney played great. I think it was because she had Chad to support her and Simone was out of town. After the game Jacob, me, Whitney, Chad, TC, and Eve were all standing around getting ready to leave.  
  
"You did good today sweetheart." TC said.   
  
"Thanks daddy." Whitney said. "I had alot of happy thoughts to think about this match."  
  
"Yes you did, like Sheridan and Theresa." Eve said.   
  
"True love always wins in the end doesn't it?" Chad said, looking at Whitney.  
  
"Well I am afraid that this is only the beginning for them." TC said.   
  
"Yes, I guess you're right." Eve repiled.   
  
**Later, Jacob and I are back at my place sitting down**  
  
"Okay, so we need a plan." Jacob said.   
  
"Alright," I said taking a breathe, "Ethan was very young at the time this all took place. He may not have even been born. So Ethan won't be blamed for it."  
  
Jacob took my led and said, "And Ivy doesn't know a thing. So the only people we know about this whole secret around Martin Fitsgareld's disappearance and possible murder are Alistair and Julian. We just need to dispose of them without hurting anyone else in the process."  
  
"Exactly." I agreed. "But how? I mean, say that his body is hidden in that gazebo and that's why they were starting to freak. What are we going to do when we know that? The police will investagate and Sheridan could end up getting blamed for something she didn't do."  
  
"And she definatly didn't kill Martin. There is no way." Jacob said. "She was young anyway."  
  
I snapped my fingers and said, "I've got it! We hear on TV all the time when Allistair and Julian are talking about this huge 'secret' they need to keep under wraps. Well, you are a Crane and you can get into the Libarey where they have all there conversations. So..."   
  
Jacob finshed for me and said, "So I can set up some sorta of recorder to record the conversation!"   
  
"But wait," I said, realizing a fault, "Allistair knows everything that goes on at the Crane estate. So he could know when you set up the recorder."  
  
"You're right." Jacob said. We thought for a mintute, then Jacob said, "But Allistair keeps track of everything by servanlance camras. If we could deactivate them somehow..."  
  
I finshed for him, "He would not know that you were setting it up! But how are we suppose to deactivated it? Wait until the next thunderstorm and the power goes out?"   
  
"Hmmm..." Jacob thought. "Wait! You ever see the movie Speed?"   
  
"Yeah. But what does that have to do with our situation?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Remember how Jack used that tape of them on the bus and ran it over and over so the bad guy would think they were still on the bus when really, they were being unloaded?" Jacob asked. "Do you see where I am going with this?"  
  
"Yes!" I smiled and yelled, "We use a recorded tape of the liberary being empty and then do the same thing they did on Speed while you go into the liberay and set up the recorder!"  
  
"Yes! Perfect!" Jacob yelled. "But do you think that you know how to run that kind of thing?"  
  
"I have seen that movie plenty of times and I know my way around VCR's. No matter how big." I answered, "So right now Allistair isn't even in Harmony so I can get my way into the servalance room. I just hope I know how to re-root the connection so that Allistair is seeing the pre-recorded tape of the empty liberary."  
  
"I know you can do it." Jacob said, kissing me, "I believe you can."   
  
We both smiled and said, "Alright. Tomorrow, we save the world."  
  
~End of chapter 3 


	4. Chatper 4

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 4)  
  
It was morning again. I got up quickly because I knew I had a big day ahead. After I got dressed I got out my laptop. I logged on and pulled up the preview page. I took a breath and closed my eyes.   
  
When I opened my eyes the previews read as follows:  
  
"Luis and Sheridan decided to go on a trip to Spain. Theresa and Ethan go down the the Town Hall to get a marriage liscense. Christy and Jacob set their plan in motion. Charity has premonitions of a great defeat in Harmony followed by happiness. Ivy notices Christy going into Allistair's camra room!"   
  
I didn't know what to really think. I decided that Ivy shouldn't have a problem with me and Jacob taking down Julian and Allistair. She should be happy if anything.   
  
Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Jacob, of course.   
  
"You ready?" He asked.   
  
I grabbed a blank video tape and the cassette with Sheridan's hpynois. "Let's not forget to destroy this tape." I said, holding up the Sheridan tape.   
  
"You're right. What should we do with it?" Jacob asked.   
  
I looked around and figured out what to do. "I've got it." I smiled. I turned on the water in the sink and got the tape soaking wet. "That should do it. If anyone finds it they won't be able to hear it anyway." I took the soaked tape and threw it in the trash.   
  
"That's that. Now let's go." Jacob said.   
  
"The sooner we get them the better." I agreed.   
  
"You read the previews yet?" He asked. He was looking a little worried.  
  
"Yeah," I paused, "We should be fine."   
  
"Good." Jacob replied.   
  
When we got to the Crane estate he said, "Here's the key to Allistair's room. That was hard to get." He pulled out the key and something else from his pocked. "We can talk back and forth on these." He said, handing me the small comunicater.   
  
"Are are they?" I asked.  
  
"Well, small walky talky's really." He said grinning.   
  
I laughed and said, "Hey, whatever works." I hooked up the device and then said, "Okay, let's get to it."  
  
I started to turn to go to Allistair's camra room but Jacob grabbed my arm and said, "Hey, be careful. Alright?"  
  
I smiled and said, "I will. You too, okay? Good luck."  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna need it." Jacob said.   
  
So we split up and I headed toward the room. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching me. I carefully opened the door with the key and crept inside.   
  
"Christy? You hear me okay?" I heard Jacob's voice over the walky talky thing.   
  
"Loud and clear. Is anyone in the libarey?" I asked.   
  
"No, Julian is still in his room and-" I heard him snicker under his breathe, "Rebecca is in there with him so I don't think we have to worry about them."  
  
I held my giggle as I said, "Oh really?" I was laughing inside.   
  
"You in the room?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm getting the tape out now." I looked at the high-tech system Allistair had. "Wow. Allistair must really wanna keep tabs on this place. It's like freakin' Big Brother!"   
  
I heard Jacob laugh and then say, "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm recording it empty now." I waited a moment while it recorded. "Okay, that should do it. Now I'll loop the tape over and over so Allistair will see an empty library on his screen when really we're rigging up the device."   
  
"Do I go?" Jacob asked.   
  
"Go...now!" I said.   
  
I heard him fiddle with the wires to get it hooked up and recording. I made sure that the tape of the empty library was playing over and over.  
  
"You got it?" I asked.  
  
  
"Almost." Jacob said, "I just wanna make sure that no one will be able to notice it." A moment passed. "Okay, it's hooked up. Just give me a second to get out of here. I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Okay." I waited until he said that he was out of the room and then I took out the tape and it was returned to normal. I made sure that everything was just as I left it.   
  
"You coming?" I heard Jacob ask over the talky.   
  
"Yeah. Coming." I said. But then, I heard footsteps behide me, I whirled around to see Ivy standing there.  
  
"Hello Christy." She said.   
  
I froze. I had no idea she was there. "I was just-" I tried to explain myself but Ivy interuppted me.   
  
She said, "I know exactly what you were doing." She said.   
  
"You do?" I asked, not-believing her.  
  
"Of course." She repiled, "You know I may be rich but I have seen the movie 'Speed'." She grinned.   
  
I grinned to as I said, "I don't know what you mean."   
  
"I only have one thing to say about it," Ivy started. She paused a long pause until she said, "I wish I'd of thought of it myself."  
  
We both laughed for a moment until she said, "You better get going before some else notices you."  
  
I nodded a thank you.   
  
Then, before I left, I decided to live alittle and I whispered to her, "And for what it's worth, I think you and Sam would've made a great couple."  
  
I walked away after I said that leaving Ivy in such awe she could not speak.   
  
I walked outside to find Jacob standing there. "Walk and talk." I said.   
  
"So you do okay?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did fine." I answered, "What about you? Where did you hid the recorder anyway?"  
  
"In the bookshelf corner." He said, "Not like they every read anyway."  
  
We laughed. Then I asked, "Let's see the previews again. Then maybe will know what to do next."  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop at the Bookcafe." Jacob answered. "Besides, if Whitney's there we can ask when Simone is coming back."  
  
"Sounds good." I answered.   
  
When we got to the Bookcafe Whitney was there talking with Chad. Big surprise.   
  
"Hey guys." I said smiling as me and Jacob walked up to them, holding hands.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Chad asked.   
  
Jacob and I exchanged glances and we both smiled and said, "Nothing."   
  
"Yep, just a normal day in Harmony." I said.   
  
"Yeah." Jacob said. "So Whitney, I was just wondering when Simone is coming back."   
  
"Oh," Whitney said, "She called last night and said that she was having a great time at her aunt's." Whitney looked at Chad and said, "And I meant to tell you something too Chad. Simone said she met someone there."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Chad said, feeling happier.   
  
"Yeah, says they hit it off really well." Whitney smiled.  
  
"Well that's great for her." Chad said, "Wonderful."  
  
"Wonderful." Whitney said, repeating his words.   
  
Jacob and I went and sat in the same booth and I logged on to my computer. The previews read:  
  
"Sheridan and Luis board the plane to Spain. Ethan and Theresa decide to head down to the Bookcafe to find Whitney and Chad to ask them to be there maid of honer and best man. Hecuba realizes that Christy and Jacob are trying to stir up trouble with the Cranes and plans to take them down right after Charity with the help of her still souless friend, Kay."  
  
Jacob and I looked at each other and gasped when we read the part about us.   
  
I shut of my computer and put it away in silence until I said, "We've got to get Kay's soul back. And soon."   
  
"What? Why?" Jacob asked.   
  
"Because then Hecuba will have no control over her and Kay will know not to bargin with her again." I answered.   
  
"But Christy, Hecuba is very powerful and we have no idea how to deal with this super-natural stuff!" Jacob said. "We don't have powers or anything."  
  
"Yeah," I said getting my coat, "But I know someone who does."  
  
**Later, as we walk to the Bennett home**  
  
"Charity?" Jacob repeated my words. "You're going to tell Charity about Hecuba and you expect her to believe us?"  
  
"Exactly." I said.  
  
"No no no!" Jacob replied. "This will never work! Plus we've go to remember that we can't leave that recorder in the library forever. We should only take on one thing at a time."  
  
"Well we can't take on anything if we're dead now can we?" I said smartly.  
  
"Good point." Jacob granted, "But how are you so sure that Charity is going to believe us?"  
  
"Trust me," I answered, "She will."  
  
"Whatever you say." Jacob said.   
  
But when we walked up to Bennett home we were in total awe over what we saw.   
  
After a long moment of silence I whispered, "We're late."   
  
End of chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 5)  
  
Jacob and I didn't know what to do at first. So we just stood there looking at the Bennett home.   
  
There was a dark, dark black cloud over the house and protuding from the dark clouds was a funnel. I mini tornado that seemed to only be above the Bennett home. There was hail coming from the clouds as well, golf ball size. And to top it all, there were...vines all around the house. The green vines covered the door and windows and the entire house. Every other house looked fine. Except the Bennett's. What a surprise.   
  
Then, all at once I grabbed Jacob's arm and ran as fast as I could toward the house until he stopped, dead in his tracks. "Jacob! Come on! We've got to help them!"  
  
"No." Jacob said firmly, "No Christy. We can't go into that house. It's to dangerous. That twister could drop down out of the sky any mintute."  
  
"But Jacob-" I started. "  
  
"No buts Christy! We can't. Hecbua wants to be rid of us to and the previews said-" Jacob interuppted me.  
  
"Forget about the previews Jacob!" I interuppted him with my yell. "They are in there and they are going to die if we don't do something!"  
  
Jacob put both his hands on both of my shoulders and he used my real name as he said, "It's not real. These people are not real. It's a television show!"  
  
"It's more than that and you know it!" I yelled back, "If it was just a television show then how do you explain this? Huh? We're here. We're in Harmony and the places are real, the people are real. Look around you!"  
  
"It's a dream." He said, simply. "So there is no way that I am risking my life for people who are not real."  
  
"If this is only a dream that you really wouldn't be risking your life now would you?" I twisted around his words.   
  
He just nodded and walked away, "Come on Christy. We should go. Now."  
  
"I am going to help them. Whether you help me are not. I am going to help them." I said firmly.   
  
"It's not worth it Christy." He said as I was walking toward the house. "It's not worth it."  
  
I turned to face him as I said, "You're wrong. It is worth it. In fact, it is worth so much more to me. I would do the same thing everyday. Get up, go to school, come home, watch TV, Everyday no change. And now, I have a chance to do something that is worth it." I paused. "So I'm going to walk away now. I'm going to help them. I am not going to look back."   
  
I waited a moment to see if he would reply. But finally I turned and walked away. I ran full speed until I got to the house. I kept my word and didn't look back. As much as I wanted to. At that point I felt stupid to think that Jacob was better than that.   
  
I think brushed those thoughts from my mind and focused on trying to find a way to get in the house. Just then, when I thought that Jacob had left, he appeared next to me with an ax. He said, "I saw you glance back." He said smartly. He started to hack away that the vines.   
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.   
  
"The shed." He replied.   
  
"Oh," I said starting to walk toward the shed, "Be right back." I looked in the shed and smiled as I saw exactly what I was looking for.   
  
I came up beside Jacob once again. But this time, I had something with me. I pulled the chain on the chain saw and started at the vines.   
  
"Oh," Jacob said, throwing his ax in the snow, "I see we found something better."  
  
"We?" I asked, smiling.   
  
Finally, I got through the though vines and got the door down also. "Let's get in and out quickly." Jacob said.   
  
I ran into the house first. Everyone muct have been upstairs. "You check the kicten and I'll go upstairs." I said.   
  
"Okay. Be careful." He said.   
  
That's when the house started shaking. It was like an earthquake. I climbed my way up the stairs. Upstairs I saw that everyone was hundled in the hallway. Probaly thought that it was some sort of natural diasater instead of a soap-opera drama stunt.   
  
The windows we all broken so the wind was running through the whole house making lots of noise. "Who are you?!" Sam yelled while holding his wife, Grace.   
  
"I'm your help!" I yelled back. I had forgotten that no one in the house had ever really met me.   
  
Then, as suddenly as ever, the house trembled even hard and the floor split in two. I was amazed. I looked down the huge crack and all I saw down there was red. Red like hell. "Take my hand!!" I yelled over there as I held out my hand, "We've got to get out of here, now!!"   
  
Jessica was the first to trust me and take my hand. She jumped and I pulled her the rest of the way and she had arived at the other side, safe. I told her quickly to run downstairs and look for a man named Jacob and that he would help her and take her outside. I also told her to tell Jacob to expect the rest of them to be down in a moment.   
  
Jessica nodded and headed down the shaking stairway. "Come one!" I yelled as I held out my hand again.   
  
So I helped them over, one by one. First Jessica, the Kay, then Miguel, Miguel helped Charity and they went downstairs. Then Sam jumped his way over and helped Garce. I told him to go ahead and get out of there with his wife and that I would help Reese and go downstairs. I wasn't sure if he could totally understand me over all the noise, but he nodded and went downstairs with his wife. The house was shaking more and more with each passing second.   
  
"Come one Reese!" I yelled and held out my hand.   
  
He said, "How do you know my name?"   
  
"No time for that! Come on!" I yelled.   
  
"I don't know..." Reese worried, "I mean, with the storm and wind and earthquake, the odds of jumping this are-"  
  
"A wise man once said, 'Never tell me the odds' and that's what I'm telling you now." I said.  
  
"Oh, you mean Han Solo from Star Wars?" Reese said.   
  
I smiled and said, "Yes, yes exactly. Now be brave and come on!"   
  
"Okay..." Reese said, taking my hand and jumping over. "Hey I did it!" Reese said.   
  
"I told you you-" I was cut off when the house shook very hard and rocked back and forth.   
  
The next thing I can remember is seeing Reese run down the stairs. The next thing after that was me, hanging on to a ledge. I tried to pulled myself up but it was no use. I craned my neck to look down. I wish I hadn't. There I saw Hecuba's face in the firey pit of hell.   
  
"Help!!" I screamed. I could still feel the house shaking and the ledge was starting to break.   
  
I didn't know what to do. "Help!" I said again.   
  
Outside, Jacob was giving the Bennetts and Miguel blankets as they waited for Reese and Christy to come out.   
  
When Jacob saw Reese come and not Christy he said, "What happened?!"   
  
Reese could barly talk but he said, "She's still inside!"  
  
"Oh God let her be okay!" Jacob said as he ran inside the house.   
  
"No! Don't go in there it's to risky!" Sam yelled but it was already to late. Jacob was already inside.   
  
Jacob ran up the half-gone stairs and ran into the hallway. "Christy! Christy!" He yelled. He didn't hear anything back until a few moments later.  
  
"Jacob!" I yelled back. "Down here! Help! It's Hecuba!"  
  
Within the moment I felt Jacob's hand on mine. He reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. When I finally was up Jacob said, "This house is going to go. We've got to get out of here."  
  
"Really?" I asked sarcasticly, "Why? Something wrong?"   
  
"Haha very funny." Jacob said, "Let's go."   
  
I was just about to go when, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a small bottle. Inside the bottle was water or somthing.   
  
It was then I realized that it was Kay's soul. I reached over and as I was just about to grab it, Hecuba's old hand grabbed mine and I heard her said, "Don't touch that!"  
  
I wasn't afraid of her and I kicked her hand off mine with my foot and grabbed the bottle. I put the bottle and put it in my coat pocket.   
  
When we finally got out of the house, Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tight. He said, "I'm never letting go of you again."   
  
I smiled. Sam and everyone else came up to us and asked tons of questions ast once.  
  
We all headed down to the Russel home to stay.  
  
When we were all settle down to talk about what exactly happened me and Jacob said that we were just passing by when we saw that the Bennett home was in need of help. Somewhat true.   
  
Then, as Jacob was entertaining everyone with the story of what happened when he went to get me, I took Kay by the arm and pulled her aside.   
  
"Here." I said as I handed her a bottle with her soul inside. "I believe this belongs to you."   
  
Kay gasped and said, "I-I don't know what to say."  
  
She was about to grab it when I took her hand and said, "Just say that you won't take it for granted. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." Kay said.   
  
I gave her her soul back.   
  
"How did you-" Kay started to ask.  
  
I interuppted her by saying, "Don't ask. Please don't ask."   
  
"Okay." Kay answered. She drank down the watery stuff and then had a smile on her face.   
  
I went back and sat down next to Jacob. He grabbed my hand again and said, "Christy Willson, here to save the world. Or Harmony at least. Christy, your public wants to know, what is your one weakness?"  
  
I smiled and laughed at him and then I said, "You are my one weakness."   
  
He smiled and said, "Good."  
  
I took a deep breathe because I knew that we still had to take down Julian and Allistair and 'Save the world' as Jacob put it.   
  
And as I thought about everything else we could do to the town of Harmony, and everything the town of Harmony could do to us, I said quietly, "Bring it on."  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 6)  
  
*Note: I found that some of the readers of this fic were a little worried that my last chapter (chapter 5) was, in fact, my last chapter. Don't worry. You'll know when the whole saga is over. In fact, to put your mind truly at ease, when this whole thing is over I'll write '~*End of Passions: Through the Television*~' Thanks!! :)  
  
So, the Bennett house had been totaled. Down to the ground.   
  
But to the relief of the Bennetts, Jacob offered to get some supplies from the 'his' family, the Cranes if they could pulled together a group to help bulid the house.   
  
"Sam and his family has done so much for Harmony. When people hear what weird and crazy things happened that detroyed your house, people will be happy to help." TC said honestly.   
  
Jacob and I stood up and I said, "Well, as fun as this has been, we really should be going."   
  
Charity stood up and put her hand on my arm as she said, "You make sure you come and visit us now. I mean, when the house gets re-bulit, okay?"  
  
I smiled and said, "You kidding Charity?! Me and Jacob will both be down at your house re-building!"  
  
Charity smiled and Grace said, "Aw Christy, you just met us. You both really don't have to-"  
  
"We insist Mrs. Bennett." Jacob said, "Now I know that my family isn't the town's pride and joy but unlike my father I know how but Cheif Bennett has done for our police force."  
  
Sam stood up and shook Jacob's hand as he said, "I really appericate what you both have done for my family."  
  
After we left we heard them talking about what could have caused all of it.   
  
Jacob and I just ignored it. We both took deep breathes. Jacob and I held hands as we walked down the sidewalk. "So what now?" Jacob asked me.  
  
"To tell you the truth," I said, "I'm not sure. How long do you think we should wait until we get into the Crane libarey and get the recording? I mean, we don't even know if they are going to say anything to revil the true killer of Martin Fitsgareld anytime soon."   
  
"I know." Jacob said, "I figure, if we read the previews and try and keep tabs on were Julian is, we might be able to find out."  
  
"Well then," I replied, "We should read the previews. What time is it?" I asked.   
  
"It's..." Jacob looked at his watch and said, "8:23pm."   
  
"Wow." I said, "I didn't know that it was that late already."  
  
"Yeah," Jacob started, "You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun."  
  
"Right." I said grinning. "Okay, I say we go and grab a coffee at the Bookcafe and look at the previews."  
  
"Works for me." Jacob said.   
  
So we got there and ordered our drinks. We sat in that same booth and I opened my laptop. I logged on and pulled up the preview screen:  
  
"Sheridan and Luis arive in Spain. Theresa gets fitted for her dream wedding gown with Whitney who is also getting fitted, but for ther maid of honer gown. Ethan and Chad both get fitted for their tuxes. Spring has srung in Harmony and the Bennetts round up a group to re-build their house. Jacob and Christy are invited to the Theresa and Ethan wedding. Alistair and Julian talk in the libaray about what to do about Luis and Sheridan."  
  
Jacob andI looked at each other and I said, "They'll proably talk about it tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"And we only had enough recording tape on that cassette until about noon tomorrow." Jacob paused to think, "So when do you think we should get in and get the tape?"  
  
"Well," I thought for a moment, "Tomorrow morning I'll come over to your house and we'll keep tabs on Julian. When Julian is not paying attiention you go in and get that tape. Sound good?"   
  
"Yeah," Jacob said, "All but one thing. What about Alistair? He could see me get the tape back."  
  
Just pretend like you're looking at books or something." I said, "He won't be looking for anything fishy. It won't be as risky as it was when you put it in there because it won't take as long."  
  
"Okay," Jacob conceded, "Sounds good. And after that I give you the tape and you bring it back to your place and hid it because we won't have time to listen to it right away."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because we said that we'd help the Bennetts." Jacob reminded me.   
  
"Okay." I said, "But what I don't understand is how it is going to turn into spring over night. I mean, isn't it still January?"  
  
"Well," Jacob answered, "You know how the days are in Harmony."   
  
"Yeah," I agreed, "I guess you're right."   
  
"Well," Jacob said looking up, "What should we do now?"  
  
"I don't know." I said. I yawned and then said, "I'm actually very tired after today and plus, we should get up early tomorrow. And, you can snoop around the Crane Mansion."  
  
"Alright. Lets go." Jacob replied.  
  
So we got up and walked outside. We both had to go our separte ways and so he kissed me goodnight and then we both went home.   
  
**The Next Mornibg**  
  
I got up nice and early that morning. I had a lot of work to do.   
  
So I opened my window and felt the beeze. It was unbelieveable how warm it was. All the snow had disapeared over night. It was turly amazing.   
  
But I could not dwell on that because I had work to do.   
  
So I slipped on a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and a hot pink T-shirt. I figured that it might still be alittle chilly so I grabbed my blue jacket.   
  
So then I made sure to grab my laptop too before I left. I quickly checked the previews to make sure that there was no change since last night. Nope, no change.   
  
So then I headed out the door and to the Crane Mansion.   
  
I knocked on the door and sure enough, Jacob answered the door. "Hey Christy!" He said, ushering me inside.   
  
"How is everything?" I asked.   
  
He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Julian is in his room with Rebecca and Ethan is off somewhere so I am going to go and get the casstte now."  
  
"Gotcha." I agreed, "I'll be look-out."  
  
"Okay. Stand outside the door." Jacob went in and I reminded him to look like he was getting a book from the self in case Alistair was watching him more closely than we then. He nodded.   
  
I only had to wait a few moments until he came out with the tape. "Got it." He said.   
  
"Good." I answered, "Give it to me and then I'll bring it to my place and we'll listen to it later. You have to get some stuff for the Bennetts."  
  
"Yep." He agreed, "I just gotta get together a few more things and then I am going to go down there. I'll meet you there."  
  
We walked to the door and he said, "See you in a few. And be careful with that tape."  
  
"I will." I answered honestly.   
  
So I went back to my apartment and hid the tape. I put it underneath the matress in my bed.  
  
Then I thought that I would be working at the Bennetts so I shoudl change shirts so I don't ruin this one. I put on an older white T-shirt.   
  
So then I left and started to the Bennetts. Half the town was there. The Bennetts, of course, were there. Along with all of the Russels, Chad, Reese, Tabby and Timmy, Miguel, and of course, Jacob.   
  
"Look, Christy's here!" Charity said, giving me a small hug.   
  
"Hi Charity." I said with a smile.   
  
"Jacob has already been a big help." Charity said, "He said you'd be here and he was right."  
  
"I wouldn't miss helping out here!" I answered.   
  
Miguel came by Charity's side and said, "Charity hasn't had any bad premonitions or anything since you helped us out yesturday."  
  
Then Jacob came up to me and grabed my hand. Sam then said, "Alright, let's get started!" Sam assigned us each something to do. And throughout the day as more and more people heard about what happened to the Bennett, more and more people came to help.   
  
By the end of the day we had so many people helping we had the basic sturucture of the house done. It proably went faster because the writers couldn't have the Bennetts living with the Russels forever.   
  
"Okay guys. I think we're done for today." Sam said around 6:00pm. "Anyone who's willing can come and help out same time tomorrow."  
  
As people started walking away Jacob and I came up to Sam and Jacob said, "At this rate we will be done soon."  
  
"You're right Jacob." Sam agreed, "And just so you know, you're not like the rest of your family."  
  
Jacob grinned and said, "Sheridan, Ethan, and I seem to have minds of our own."  
  
Sam nodded even though he didn't really agree about Ethan he just said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."   
  
So Jacob and I started walking away and then Jacob said, "So now do you want to go to your place and listen to the tape?"  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed, "I can't take the suspence any longer!"   
  
Jacob smiled and said, "I know what you mean."  
  
So we walked to my place and I opened the door. We sat down and I got out the hidden tape. Jacob grabbed my casette player and handed it to me. We turned the volume down so that only we could hear it. We both leaned in to listen as I hit the play button.   
  
It was silent for awhile because no one was talking in the libaray. So then we fast-fowarded it until we heard talking. While it fast-forwarded it we talked. "I hope this tape has the niformation we need to put away Alistair and Julian." I said.   
  
Jacob nodded and agreed as he said, "Yeah. I hope it was worth the trouble."  
  
When we heard talking on the tape, i pressed play again. We made sure we heard it all. This is what was said:   
  
"Julian: Yes father?  
  
Alistair: You're a disgrace to the Crane name Julian.  
  
Julain: And what is the reason you say that this time father?  
  
Alistair: Do you know where your sister and Luis Lopez-Fitsgareld are right now?"  
  
Julian: They are proably at the cottage, aren't they father?  
  
Alistair: They just arived in Spain. Together for a vacation.  
  
Julian: What?!  
  
Alistair: And you knew nothing about it. What a stupid son I have.  
  
Julian: What do we do now father?  
  
Alistair: Well, what we did for the father of Luis worked, so why not try that when they get back?  
  
Julian: What? Kill Luis? Father that's insane.   
  
Alistair: Is it really Julian, is it really? It worked the first time. The only problem we had with it the first time was nosey Sheridan seeing the body under a bloody sheet. But Sheridan thought that she killed Luis's father until Eve lied to her.   
  
Julian: Aren't you forgetting something father? The body remember?  
  
Alistair: So what? No one is going to take apart the gazebo. We're safe Julian. So now, I am leaving it to you to deicded how to dispose of Luis Lopez-Fitsgareld when he returns with your sister. Luis will never stop looking for answers to his questions about his father. It's better just to dispose of him all together. Unless, you want to spend a lifetime in prison.   
  
Julian: Of course not father.   
  
There was a breif pause  
  
Julian: When Luis and my sister gets back I will see to it that he is taken care of.  
  
Alistair: Good."   
  
-End of tape.  
  
I pressed stop. Jacob and i did not know what to say.   
  
"We got it." We both suddenly said at the same time.   
  
"What do we do now?" Jacob asked, "Do we mail the tape to Luis or what?"  
  
I thought for a moment and then said, "No! I got it. This is what we do. We take this tape and have Cheif Bennett hear it. He can take care of it from there. We can help him out alot but there is no way we can do all of it on our own."  
  
Jacob agreed and said, "I think you're right. This is too deep. Too dangerous."  
  
"Okay," I said, taking a breathe. "We'll take him the tape tomorrow. Sound good?"  
  
"Good." Jacob agreed. "You hide the tape for now."  
  
"Okay." Jacob got up to leave and we said goodbye.   
  
Then Jacob said, "I'll come over tomorrow morning and we'll go together."  
  
"Okay." I agreed.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said as he left.   
  
I got on my PJ's and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought.   
  
Then I said aloud to myself, "Tomorrow, we save Harmony." Then I looked out my window and said, "Or what's left of it."  
  
End of Chapter 6  



	7. Chapter 7

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 7)  
  
So our plan had taken flight, and was hopefully about to have a safe landing. I got up that morning with a new-found confindance, because our plan was on the fast track to working.   
  
But, another part of me was more afraid because I knew it couldn't be that easy. But I just told myself that everything was fine and that it was going to work.   
  
That day I felt was going to be a wild one because of the buliding and talking with Sam and just everything. So I slipped on a pair of old faded jeans and a white T-shirt. The air outside was hot. It is surprising how quickly seasons change in soap-operas.   
  
I decided to bring my bookbag that day. So I slipped my laptop out of it's carry case and into my bookbag. On the bookbag it said, "Christy's Lucky Pack". This made me wonder who Christy was before she came here. I knew that she was just a charactor brought in by the writers but, I'm her. But I am not. That is where it got confusing.  
  
I shook of these feelings as I reached under my matress and got the tape. I was glad that it doidn't disapear overnight somehow.   
  
I slipped that into my pack as well. I also threw in a bottled water in case I got thristy and didn't want to stop and buy a drink. Mrs. Bennett usually has lemonade, of course, while we're working on the house.  
  
That day I didn't even have to grab a jacket. There was clear skys and the sun was hot as ever. I still couldn't get over how strange it was.   
  
So I went outside and took in all in. The whole town. It was wonderful.  
  
I saw Jacob coming over to meet me. I smiled and said, "You're late today."  
  
"Don't ask." He said. He looked tired.   
  
I put my hand up and said, "I won't."  
  
We starting walking to the Bennett house and he said finally, "You got the tape?"  
  
"Course I do." I said. "Oh! Let's stop here and look at the previews. I forgot to."  
  
We stopped and sat on a bench next to the sidewalk.   
  
I logged on and the previews read as follows:  
  
"Theresa and Ethan go down to the Bennetts work crew to hand out wedding invites. Sheridan and Luis go site seeing. Jacob and Christy tell Sam that they need to talk with him. Simone returns to Harmony with a new love interest. Kay talks to Simone about major decison she has made. Kay also vows to herself to change after getting her soul back."  
  
"Well," I said, closing the laptop, "Looks like alls well in love and-" I pulled out the tape of Alistair and Julian, "-War."  
  
When we got to the Bennetts they were all working on painting the place. Looks like they had gotten an early morning start too.   
  
When we got there Sam was instructing Miguel and Reese what to do next. Jacob and I walked up and Jacob said, "Mr. Bennett, we need to talk to you. It's very importian."  
  
Sam had a concerned face as he said, "Jacob, Christy, okay."   
  
He took us around back so no one could over hear. "What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
Jacob and I exchanged glances and then I took out the tape, "This tape has the proof that Alistair and Julian killed Martin Fitsgareld."  
  
Sam had a disbelieving look as he said, "Luis's father?"  
  
Jacob nodded and said, "Yes. Christy and I, well, we worked together to make sure that Alistair doesn't know we have this tape. As far as we know he has no idea he and Julian were recorded."  
  
"Wha-how-how'd you do this?" Sam asked, puzzled.   
  
"Look," I started, "We can't give you the details of how. The point is what do we do now? We figured that you would know."  
  
"Well-what exactly does the tape say?" Sam asked.   
  
Jacob and I looked at each other and then back at Sam and we both said, "Everything."  
  
Then Jacob went on to say, "It says where the body is, how Sheridan saw a body under a bloodly sheet when she was girl the night Martin Fitsgareld disapeared. The night that gave her nightmares. She believe that she killed Martin Fitsgareld. But that's not true. She only thought she did. The truth is that Alistair and/or Julian killed him. And we know where the body is."  
  
"Oh my God..." Sam said.   
  
"We don't want anything to happen to Ethan or Sheridan or Jacob or any of the other Cranes. We only want Alistair and Julian taken down." I said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Sam said, "Ethan was very very young when Martin was killed. And Sheridan, well, she doesn't really know anything for sure. Just memories in dreams. Nothing should happen to her either. Just Alistair and Julian..." Sam trailed off. Then he said, "Do you realize what will happen?"  
  
Jacob and I looked at each and grinned as we said, "Yep."   
  
I gave the tape to Sam and he went down to the police station to listen to it with his police force. He said to us before he left, "You two make a great team. You've both done enough. Don't worry, nothing will happen to those who don't deserve it."  
  
That was not good news for Alistair and Julian.   
  
So Jacob and I were safe. Alistair must not have discovered our opperation.   
  
So when we saw Kay and Simone talking we decided to 'over-hear' their conversation.   
  
"His name is Robbie." Simone said.  
  
"But what about Chad?" Kay asked.  
  
"What about him?" Simome repiled, "He loves Whitney. You know that as well as I do."   
  
Kay nodded and said, "I've been thinking too."  
  
"About Miguel and your next scheme to get him as your own?" Simone asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah," Kay answered, "It's over. He loves Charity and I've already tried everything."  
  
"What?" Simone asked, surprised.  
  
"Just what I said." Kay answered, "Who's to say it would've turned into anything anyway. Right?"  
  
"Right..." Simone said, still not believing it.   
  
The basic conversation being over Jacob and I wandered off.   
  
"Can you believe it?!" I said. "Everything is perfect!"  
  
Jacob took my hand and said, "Yep. Perfect."   
  
We kissed and that's when I knew that everything was going to be okay.   
  
So the day came and went. I think today was one of those, 'Happy Harmony' days.   
  
But I failed to think of them as, the calm before the storm.   
  
So at the end of the day Jacob walked me home. "Wasn't today the best day?" I said.  
  
"It was." Jacob said. "Almost to good." Jacob paused before he said, "Maybe you should check the previews. You know, see if anything is gonna go down tonight."  
  
I grinned and said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. But I promise, I'll check them before I go to bed. Okay?"   
  
"Okay." Jacob said, "Call me if anything comes up."  
  
"I will." I agreed.   
  
When I went up to my place I sat down on my bed with my laptop and logged one. I turned at I thought I heard something outside in the hallway.   
  
I got up to see what it was. I looked in the hallway, it was empty, I still felt like something was up.  
  
I brushed the feeling off and turned to go into my apartment.   
  
But when I turned, I did not see my empty apartment, instead, a man was standing next to my bed. He had a gun.   
  
I took a deep breath and kicked him down to the ground. But then someone jumped me from behide. He held the gun to my neck and whispered in my ear, "Where's the tape?"  
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 8)  
  
I didn't have the slightest idea what to say. Then, it hit me like lightening on a metal rod, exactly what to do. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." The man with the gun said. He tighted his grip around my neck and said, "Now I'll ask you again, where is the tape?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied firmly.   
  
"Fine." The man said, "Have it your way. But you're coming with me." Before he took me out of my apartment I grabbed my lucky pack.   
  
'Great.' I thought to myself sarcasticly, 'This is great. I'm being kidnapped. I just knew this day couldn't be perfect.'   
  
The man dragged me, kicking and trying to scream the whole way, to the Crane estate. How...surprising. Then I said the the man, "What are you gonna do? Hid me in the gazebo? But wait, that space it already filled!"   
  
The man turned and tried to wack me but I ducked and so he just walked on. At the Crane estate he took me in the back yard and threw me in an old tornado shelter. It was under ground, of course.   
  
"You're gonna stay here until we get the tape. Then, well, I leave that up to Alistair." The man shut the door and locked it tightly on the ouside. He threw me in pretty hard but I got up and wait a mintute until I was sure that he was gone. I tried to get the door open but it was no use. The lock was tight on the outside. I yelled but it was the middle of the night by now. So then I decided to settle in for the night at least.   
  
That's when I remembered that my laptop was in my lucky pack, how...lucky. So I took it out and looked at how much battery power it has. Not much left. So I logged on quickly and pulled up the previews. To my surprise, everything was the same. Every line was exactly the same as before.   
  
So I turned off my laptop quickly to save battery power.   
  
I decided since there was no one around, I could talk to myself. I usualy did that back home anyway. "What is going on?" I asked myself.   
  
This was impossible. I decided that I could not stay here. So I had an idea.   
  
I took my lucky pack and tied one strap around the handle and pulled with the other. Maybe it could losen the lock or something. So I pulled and pulled. But it was no use. The door must have been blocked by something. I really didn't know. I figured that since I couldn't get the stupid door open then all I could really do is wait. So I sat back down on the dirt floor. Come to think of it. Everything was dirt. Great. That was just great.   
  
I wasn't really scared. I actually was anything but scared. At this point I was just annoyed. Annoyed that my plan had a flaw that was caught, mostly.   
  
Then my feelings progressed from annoyance to anger. So I decided to take my anger out on the door. Still it would not come down. So I waited and waited. Then, about a half hour later, I heard something outside. I listened carfully. Then, all of a sudden, the door flew open and that man came again. Next to the man was Julian Crane. "Hello boys." I said grabbing my lucky pack again, "Where are we off too?" I asked when the man grabbed me.   
  
"To meet a friend of yours." Julian said. "My son."  
  
I knew that he meant Jacob. So they 'escorted' me into the Crane Manison.   
  
First they just brought me in the doorway by the stairs. I listened and heard Jacob's voice, "What are you saying father?"  
  
Then I heard Alistair's voice say over a speaker phone, "I'm saying that I have something you love. And if you don't give me that tape-" That's when Julian and the man came in with me, "-she goes."   
  
Jacob's eyes went wide when he saw me. "Christy!" He exclaimed.   
  
Then I just yelled, "Don't do it! Don't tell them where the tape is!"   
  
"What about you Christy?!" Jacob asked.   
  
"Forget about me! Don't tell them where the tape is." I said.   
  
"Shut up you two." Alistair said. The room went quiet. "Now I'll make a deal with you. I'll let Christy go if you tell me where that tape is."  
  
"Okay." Jacob said after a moment of quiet.   
  
I couldn't believe what he was saying, "No! Jacob!"  
  
"Shut up Christy!" Julian yelled at me.   
  
"Srew you!" I yelled. I didn't care about that.   
  
"I'll do it." Jacob said, "Chief Bennett has the tape."  
  
"Chief Bennett eh?" Alistair said.   
  
"No Jacob!" I yelled at one last attempt to stop him.   
  
"Good thing you told the truth son." Alistair said. "I believe you. But just to be safe, Christy will stay in the guest room and neither of you is allowed to leave until morning and we have the tape."  
  
Then I was let go. Julian and the man left and Alistair hung up.   
  
Jacob and I walked to each other and Jacob asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
I flicked him on the head with my thumb and pointer finger and said, "You idiot! Why did you tell him that?!"   
  
"Because," Jacob said, "Sam doesn't have the tape."   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I told chief Bennett to give it to someone else for safe keeping. And he gave it to Hank who earlier tonight locked it in evidance locker at the police station." Jacob then crossed him arms like an expert and said, "Now who's the idiot?"  
  
"Still you." I answered, "Because what now? Alistair is going to ask Sam where that tape is and then all hell will break lose." I thought and then said, "Again."   
  
"That's where I come in." Jacob took the phone and dailed some numbers. "Hello, Chief Bennett? Yes..." Jacob told him everthing that happened. Then after a seris of "okay's" and "altight's" he hung up the phone.  
  
"So, what did he say?" I asked.   
  
"Well," Jacob started to say, "He said that him and his police force are coming down here now to break down the gazebo!"  
  
My mouth hung in awe and then I said, "That's great! But what about Luis?"   
  
"He and Sheridan are on the plane back to Harmony. Sam just told him that it was importian. They should be here soon. Sam said that Luis is meeting them at the station and then they're coming here." Jacob explained.  
  
"So I guess we should head down to the gazebo." I said.   
  
I didn't have a coat and besides, it was humid out. Before we went out I kissed Jacob and said, "That's for thinking far enought ahead."  
  
So we got to the gazebo and no one was there yet. So we sat down and I said, "Okay, this is freaking me out. If there is a body in here...ew!"   
  
"I know. This is awful." Jacob replied.   
  
After a few mintutes we heard people coming. We looked and we saw Sam, Luis, and Sheridan coming closer. The rest of Sam's force was in the police cars yet. By the look on Luis's face, Sam had told him.   
  
Luis came up to me and Jacob and said, "Who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
Sam came up to us and said, "Luis, these are the two I was telling you about. Christy Wilson and Jacob-" Sam paused before saying Jacob's last name, "-Crane. They were the ones who rigged up the recorder, pulled the VCR trick from 'Speed' on Alistair's camras, and Christy was taken from her apartment earlier tonight and was threatened by Alistair and Julian. That gives us all the more advangte in court."  
  
It was silent as Luis looked at us. Just stared at us for at least a couple mintutes. Then I had to say, "I'm sorry."  
  
Luis threw me a puzzled glance and said, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry about your father." I finshed.  
  
"It's alright." Luis said, "I mean, you risked your life to help someone you'd never met. And you," Luis turned to Jacob, "You are taking down your own family."  
  
"Well," Jacob said, "As you have found from knowing Ethan and Sheridan, there can be more than one black sheep in a family." There was a pause before Jacob said, "Now let's get this started so it can be over."  
  
"Let's." Luis said, "I owe you big-time."   
  
We smiled back.   
  
So, Sam and some of his cops started taking apart the gazebo. All me and Jacob could do was wait.   
  
Then, after about 20 mintutes a deputy said, "Chief Bennett, we've found something." Me and Jacob went over there to see as well.   
  
As I looked over Jacob's should to see what they found I screamed, "Oh my God!"   
  
I couldn't look at it anymore so turned my head and Jacob pulled me close on his should and told me not to look.  
  
I knew that it was going to be a long night.   
  
End of Chapter 8  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 9)  
  
So there, in the gazebo, was a body bag. You know, like that the kind you saw on TV? Exactly like those.   
  
I knew I shouldn't look but I felt way to girly like that. So I just grabbed Jacob's hand and turned toward everybody else and the...the...bag. Ew. There is no real way to say this without sounding gross.   
  
Everyone sorta stood there for a mintute. Then Sam said, "Let's not open it here." He said it looking at everyone around, "Let's take it to the lab and have it examined." Sam looked at Luis and said, "We'll go and get Alistair and Julian."  
  
Jacob and I looked at each other. Then Luis came up to us, put each of his hand on each of us as he said, "Listen, I owe you both alot. If you ever need anything-"  
  
"-It's okay." I interuppted, "We wanted to do it."  
  
"But still," Luis finshed, "If you do just ask."  
  
We nodded as Sam and Luis went up to the Crane Manison as Sam's force went and took the body to the lab.   
  
M=Jacob and I walked home and neither of us could speak. Then Jacob said, "What now?"   
  
I shrugged and said, "Well, I have been thinking that myself." I paused and said, "What if we never go back?"  
  
"What?" Jacob asked, confused.   
  
"Home." I answered, "You remember? Where we were born and raised." said it sorta sarcasticly.   
  
"Oh yeah." Jacob said. "I don't miss it."  
  
I nodded and said, "Me neither. But, shouldn't we?"   
  
"Yeah, we should..." We were both confused.   
  
Then I said, "Well look, maybe it would just be better if we think about this."  
  
"Okay, so what are we going to do? Just wait until something happens and we go back?"   
  
"That's just it," I answered, "I don't know. We could be here forever. Plus, we don't even know how to get back if we wanted too."  
  
"Point." Jacob agreed. He thought for a mintute and then asked, "What soda where you drinking when it happened?"  
  
"Sprite." I answered. "Why?"  
  
"I have an idea." Jacob said and then he grabbed my hand and ran over to the local store. He bought a Sprite and said to me, "Up for drinks?"  
  
I smirked and we went back to my place.   
  
We sat on the couch and we both held a un-opened can of Sprite. "So did you say, 'I wish it were real.'?"   
  
"Yep." I answered. "I know what you're thinking. But what if this works and we get back? Will we be able to get back here?"  
  
"I know as much as you." Jacob answered, "Let's just try this. I know, you go first. Take her first sip and go home. Then, when you're home, see where exactly you are and what day it is, etc. Then, take your second sip and see if you can come back."  
  
"Okay." I said. I took a deep breath and said as I took my first sip, "I wish it were-" I paused and instead said, "-not real."  
  
-/-/-ZAP!-/-/-  
  
I was back. I stood up and my head turned around to see where I was. I was just as I left. the TV was still on. I looked at my watch to see the day and time and it was amazing. It was the same day as I left, but 5 mintutes after I left.   
  
I heard someone come down the stairs. It was my mom. "Hey hon, how what Passions today? Any good?"  
  
I was breathing hard and I said, "You have no idea."   
  
A few mintutes later my mom left and I carefully said, "I wish it were real." And siped my soda.   
  
-/-/-ZAP!-/-/-  
  
"You're back!" Jacob yelled.   
  
"Yeah..." I said.   
  
"Don't you know? You've been gone for a day!" Jacob asked.  
  
I told him everything that happened and we figured out that 5 mintutes in the real world, equals one day in the Passions world. Freaky.   
  
"So what did I miss?" I asked.   
  
"Well," Jacob started, "Good news, Julian and Alistair, they going down! And you will never believe what's going on in this town! Alistair and Julian are in jail now and they gonna stay there. And Harmony is not even trying to hide it's happiness. They are actually throwing a party tonight! Everyone is saying that it's for the Bennett house being finshed-which is by the way-but everyone knows inside what it's really for. The music is gonna be loud and so will the voices. Party hard!"  
  
"How's Luis?" I asked.   
  
"Only better than ever. He is rejoicing with the rest of us. I looked  
up on your laptop and, word is Luis is gonne porpose tonight. So you're just in time."  
  
I smiled when I thought about things, "You looks like I am."  



	10. Chapter 10

Passions: Through the Television (chapter 10)   
  
So Jacob had filled me in on everything. Then I brought up a good point by saying, "But, what are we going to do about this juggling 2 worlds thing? Our parents are going to wonder and so will the people in Harmony."  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." Jacob thought for a moment, "I got it!" He said finally.  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"This is what we do..." He started to explain, "Let's see if we can find a way to 'pause' the Passions world."  
  
"Pause it?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah." Jacob said, "You know how when you left you said, 'Let it be unreal.' and you said the other when you came back? Well instead, when you're back home, say 'Let the Passions world be paused.' and then say 'let it but real' and come back and I'll tell you if it worked.   
  
"Oh!" I said in realizing the plan, "Okay!"   
  
So I cracked open a can of Sprite, said the magic words and...  
  
-/-/-ZAP!-/-/-  
  
I was home. Then before I took another sip I said, "Let the Passions world be paused." I then waited 5 mintutes. That would equal one Passions day so if I go back and it's a day later, I'll know it didn't work.   
  
I took another sip and said, "Let it be unreal."   
  
-/-/-ZAP!-/-/-  
  
I was back. I looked at Jacob. He said, "What happened? Did you pause it?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried." I said, "What day is it?"  
  
"The same as when you left. You just left a few mintutes ago."  
  
"So it worked!" I yelled.   
  
"It worked!" We kissed and jumped up and down for a mintute or so in happiness.   
  
**Later that night**  
  
So the night of the party came. Everyone gathered at the Bennett house. And when I say everyone I mean Jacob, me, Sam, Grace, Ethan Theresa, Sheridan, Luis, Miguel, Pilar, Charity, Kay, Simone, Simome's new boyfriend, Chad, Whitney, and everyone else! Although Ivy did not decide to go. She was feeling under the weather. AKA: She's depressed because there is no proof that Ethan is Sam's son (and for once that's actually true!)   
  
The night sky was filled with stars. It was an unbelievably warm night. They decided to have to party in the back yard.   
  
When Jacob and I arrived most everyone was there already. When we walked in we had a crowd around us of people saying, "Hey! How are you!"  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Grace asked, "Jacob here told us you were sick."  
  
I looked at Jacob and grinned then I said, "I'm feeling better than ever!"  
  
"Great!" Grace said, "The punch is over there along with snacks and junk. Chad is over there behide the stero. He is our DJ." Grace smiled.   
  
"That's you Mrs. Bennett." I said, "You always know how to throw a party!"   
  
Everyone smiled and laughed.   
  
The party went on and everyone was happy. Then Chad put on a slow song. It was called, 'Forever in your Arms' and you could tell it must have been by Jane French (the same person who sings the theme song) because we had never heard the song before.   
  
Chad asked Whitney to dance, and they danced.   
  
Miguel asked Charity to dance, and they danced.   
  
Luis asked Sheridan to dance, and they danced.   
  
Ethan asked Theresa to dance, and they danced.   
  
Sam asked Grace to dance, and they danced.  
  
TC asked Eve to dance, and they danced.  
  
Reese even asked Jessica to dance, and they danced.   
  
Jacob asked me to dance, and we danced.   
  
Dancing beneath the stars and the moonlite sky we all were. It was the most truely amazing thing I had ever experianced.   
  
When the song was over, I saw Luis go up to Chad.   
  
I pointed it out to Jacob and said, "You know what he's doing?"  
  
"No. What?" Jacob asked.  
  
I hit him playfully and said, "Duh! He's requesting his and Sheridan's song so he can propose to it!"   
  
"Oh!" Jacob realized. We laughed.   
  
Surely as the sun rising in the east I was right. The song 'Imagine' cam on the stero. Jacob and I sat down at the table next to where Luis and Sheridan's table was so that we could hear every word. Luis was just coming back from talking to Chad and Sheridan looked over and said, "Our song!" And she smiled.   
  
Luis smiled and said, "Imagine that."   
  
Sheridan giggled and Luis went over to her and said, "Sheridan, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet back. "And I've been meaning to give this to you."  
  
He got on his knees so he could see Sheridan eye to eye since Sheridan was sitting. He opened the box and Sheridan's eyes got misty. "Sheridan," Luis started, smiling, "Will you be with me for the rest of your life? Will you marry me?"  
  
Sheridan smiled and she threw her arms around as she said, "Yes! Yes of course I will!"   
  
Then Jacob and I looked at each other and smiled, for we knew that none of this would of happened like this if we had not come.   
  
Jacob took my hand and we all danced. Everybody.   
  
Later in the evening Luis and Sheridan annouced their double wedding! The whole place went crazy! Everyone was happy. The town would see it's first double wedding by the end of the month.   
  
Hats were being throw and confetti was going everywhere.   
  
A few mintutes later when everything died down Sam said, "Can I have you attiention everyone. Today is May 4th. I have talked with friends and towns members and we have decided to make today a speical day. I town holiday. Peace 'n' Harmony day!"  
  
Then everyone cheered and hollared some more. The whole town was just going nuts!   
  
This is a moment when absolutly everything was perfect. Everything.  
  
Not one star in the sky was out of place. Not one voice spoken out of turn. Not one heart being broken. Not one degree to cold or one degree to hot for dancing. Not one wrong dance step.   
  
Not one without their hope.   
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
When the party was over late, late, late that night, me and Jacob walked home together. I now lived in the Crane Manison since there were plenty of aviable rooms.   
  
When we were about halfway there we both stopped.   
  
Jacob turned to me and said, "I love you."  
  
I smiled and said back, "I love you too."  
  
After we kissed we looked up at the sky.   
  
"It's it beautiful?" Jacob said, looking at all the stars.   
  
Mezmerized by it's beauty I said, "Yeah."  
  
Then I felt something hit my foot I glance down to see what it was.   
  
I bent down and picked it up. It was an empty Sprite can.  
  
How it all began, how it will begin again.   
  
~*End of Passions: Throught the Television*~ 


End file.
